


half asleep but fully loving you

by fixatedonthesun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Years, caw fic fest, sleepy panicked hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixatedonthesun/pseuds/fixatedonthesun
Summary: Falling asleep and waking up next to you seems like a recurring thing for us (and I don’t mind it one bit).AlternativelyThe times where Kim Hongjoong falls asleep with Song Mingi by his side.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91
Collections: Round One





	half asleep but fully loving you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #32
> 
> A goes over to B's home after staying up all night. Even though they do their best to stay awake, they end up falling asleep while cuddling B. A is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when they wake up, but B doesn't mind.

\- 1 -

The first time Hongjoong falls asleep on Mingi is at the university's free movie night. Yunho somehow convinces the group to skip out on their Tuesday studies and join him to watch his all time favourite superhero in action. As much as Hongjoong enjoys superhero movies, this is probably the tenth time Yunho has persuaded everyone to watch something Spiderman related and Hongjoong has a paper due on Friday.

"Come on. Don't be so grumpy! It's a free movie _and_ Spiderverse! How can you be mad at Spiderman?" 

"Is Miles Morales going to do my paper due on Friday?" Hongjoong grumbles as he picks at his popcorn. He glances up at Yunho's pout, but doesn't get to bicker anymore as a hand digs into his popcorn. Whipping his head to his right, Hongjoong glares lightly at the culprit who pops a piece in his mouth. 

"Chill. I'm sure you'll finish your paper on time."

"Yeah, but I'm _so_ tired Mingi," Hongjoong complains thinking about all the other assignments he put off. Just as the taller reaches for another handful, Hongjoong shields the popcorn away. 

"Hey c'mon sharing is caring!"

"Not when I'm in the middle of sulking." Sticking out his tongue, Hongjoong shoves a handful in his mouth while Mingi only chuckles at the older's antics. It doesn't take Hongjoong more than a minute to offer the bag back to Mingi, but not without letting out a yawn. 

"Need a nap?" Mingi asks while Hongjoong nods, his head leaning back on the theatre seat.

"I always do," Hongjoong replies as he blinks his eyes in an attempt to keep them open. 

"You know, if you fall asleep, you're always welcome to use my shoulder," Mingi offers as he brushes off and pats his left shoulder. 

"Thanks for the offer Mingi, but we all know you sit at the edge of the row so you can take your mid movie bathroom break," Hongjoong jabs at the other, getting a shrug in reply, "besides I told Yeosang if I fall asleep, he can draw a mustache on me." 

"Was that a smart move? You couldn't even stay awake for _Endgame_ ,” Mingi takes the opportunity to tease while Hongjoong narrows his eyes. 

"That's because the movie came out at the end of last semester and I was really burnt out from that last psychology final," Hongjoong defends while Mingi laughs again and nods in defeat. Before anymore bickering could occur, the lights dim and the two focus their gaze to the screen. Hongjoong pulls his hood up, getting comfortable as he can get in the wooden theatre seat. As the movie progresses, Hongjoong manages to stay awake, mostly due to him swatting away Mingi's hand when they both reach for popcorn at the same time. However, by the time Miles Morales joins forces with all the other spider people, Hongjoong's head is bobbing back and forth, right and left until it lands on Mingi's shoulder. 

\---

"Who has a black marker?"

"I might have one. Just a second-"

"Come on guys. Everyone is leaving already… just wake him up."

"Yeah, but not until I draw a mustache on him." Hongjoong's ears perk up at the pop of a pen cap opening. 

"Yeosang I don't think you should do that." Hearing Mingi's defense makes Hongjoong's heart flutter. Was this a dream? Song Mingi actually protecting from the other 99liners' antics-

" _I_ should be the one drawing the mustache. He laid on my shoulder for the whole movie and I really need to pee-" Definitely not a dream. 

"Draw on my face and you'll never get to pee again." Catching Mingi's hand, Hongjoong finally opens his eyes and sits himself up. After rubbing his eyes, the first thing he sees is Mingi's sheepish grin. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." 

"Didn't you need to go to the bathroom?" Hongjoong grumbles as he gathers up his stuff. The rest of the group is already heading out by now, leaving the two behind in an almost empty theatre.

"Someone has to wait for you," Mingi answers as the two head out. 

"Thanks for being my one decent friend-"

"Besides you owe me for spilling popcorn all over my pants." Looking over at Mingi's jeans, Hongjoong squints to see if there are actually any crumbs. He knows Mingi is lying just to get free food from him and scans over the taller. When he spots a very full popcorn bag hiding in his hand, Hongjoong reaches up and lightly slaps the back of Mingi's neck. 

"Nice try. I’m taking back that thanks." As Mingi whines about the sting on the back of his neck, Hongjoong lets out his first laugh of the night. As much as he gets annoyed at Mingi's (failed) antics, he can't resist breaking into laughter by the end of them.

_"Nobody can resist smiling in the presence of Song Mingi_." Hongjoong remembers someone saying once and after rejoining the group, he can't help but think how true that statement is. As he steals a few more glances at a smiley Mingi, Hongjoong doesn't realize it right away, but he really likes having Song Mingi by his side more than he could ever think. 

\- 2 -

Some time before midterms, Hongjoong falls asleep again in the proximity of Song Mingi. While chipping away at another essay, Hongjoong groans in agony at Mingi and Yunho's kitchen table. He often spends his time at the duo's apartment to do his work since his own dorm room is too cramped and distracting. Not like their room isn't distracting. Especially when Song Mingi is at his side graveling over his own work. 

"I'm taking a coffee break." Mingi slams his hands on the table and stands up. 

"That's your third coffee..." Hongjoong comments, eyes still glued on his laptop. Mingi’s reply comes in a shrug as he gathers his scattered papers into a pile before turning towards the kitchen. Before Mingi could get too far, Hongjoong catches his wrist and pulling him close, his hand now snug on his waist. “Hey read this for me before you go.”

“I don’t know anything about…” Mingi squints at the screen, “ _Michaelangelo._ ” The taller tries to escape again but Hongjoong grasps his fingers. 

“Well I don’t know anything about _Michaelangelo_ either, except that he is a ninja turle... Just check if the grammar makes sense?” This time, Mingi stays and drapes himself over Hongjoong’s back, caging the older in between his long arms. Usually, he would make a comment about how small he feels, but his breath gets caught in his throat. Mingi’s breath tickles his skin, his soft whispers reciting the words on the screen almost right into Hongjoong’s ear. Hongjoong flinches when Mingi reaches over to type in minor corrections, his eyes scanning around the room. He usually isn't like this, but by the time Mingi finishes reading, Hongjoong is sure he could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. 

“Is it good?” Hongjoong catches Mingi’s hand in his fingers again, curling them around the other’s long ones. 

“Yeah looks good to me. Can I make my coffee now?” Mingi asks while adjusting his glasses, trying to head to the kitchen again.

“Make me one too? Extra sugar please.” When he gets the nod of approval, Hongjoong squeezes Mingi’s hand in thanks. As Mingi's tall figure disappears into the kitchen, the older casts a lingering gaze before rubbing the redness out of his cheeks. With a deep sigh, he realizes he can't focus on his essay if he keeps thinking about Song Mingi. 

\---

Despite the coffee, Hongjoong still wakes up with his cheek squished against the keyboard. When he opens his eyes, he is not only met with drool covered keys but also a passed out Mingi in front of him. Reaching out to take off the gold rims slipping down Mingi’s nose, Hongjoong chuckles to himself. _Cute._ After he places the glasses to the side and sits up to check if he actually finished his essay, a jacket slips off his shoulders. Blinking, he picks it up then realizes it isn’t his own. It is Mingi’s iconic purple and orange jacket he was wearing earlier while studying. Glancing back at his sleeping form, Hongjoong notices Mingi is currently just in his neon green t shirt. 

“You didn’t need to give this to me, silly.” Grumbling softly, he returns the jacket to Mingi’s shoulders. After Hongjoong finishes checking if he met the word limit, which he miraculously matches despite the huge distraction to his left, he closes the laptop folding his arms on top of it. With a relieved feeling, he puts his cheek on his arms to watch the taller rest. His eyes trace over Mingi’s features from the messy peach coloured bangs plastered on his forehead to the tip of his nose. When he gets to Mingi’s kissable lips, he can’t help but get lost in the thought of maybe having them pressed against his own. Just as his cheeks begin to burn again - must be a stressed induced fever Hongjoong thinks - Mingi begins to stir. Feigning sleepiness, Hongjoong shuts his eyes quick as Mingi sits up, stretching his arms in the air. 

“What time is it…?” Hongjoong can only hear Mingi’s hand searching the table for his glasses then his little gasp when he checks the time. “Hyung hyung wake up! Did you finish your essay? It’s already 1am-”

“I finished… let me sleep,” Hongjoong mumbles his reply as Mingi starts shaking his shoulder.  
  


“Oh… well I’m done my lab report. Let’s hit the sack? You can take my bed and I’ll crawl into Yunho’s bed.” 

“Isn’t Yunho home by now?” Hongjoong sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he minds me joining in for tonight.” Nodding slowly, the older watches as Mingi cleans up his papers, stuffing them in his backpack. His bottom lip unconsciously juts out in a pout at the thought of Mingi cuddling up to Yunho for the night. However, his sleepiness overtakes his want to be the one snuggling in Mingi’s arms. So, he lets Mingi bid him goodnight and trudges to the taller’s room, face planting into the soft sheets. 

(In the morning, a grumpy Kim Hongjoong curses himself when he finds Mingi with a leg over Yunho’s long legs right before he leaves the apartment.) 

\- 3 -

During their one week mid semester break, Hongjoong is dragged out of his apartment for a group sleepover. His original plan is to hibernate for a week and hopefully wake up on the Sunday before school starts again to do his assignments. However, Yunho won’t let a week pass where he can’t see his friends. At least, Hongjoong gets to snuggle in Mingi’s arms this time.

They’re watching movies again but this time all squished in Yunho and Mingi’s living room. While all the 99liners besides Mingi somehow squish themselves onto the couch, Seonghwa and Jongho take the two respective bean bags. So, Hongjoong’s only option is to sit in front of Mingi. As Hongjoong strolls over after preparing for bed, Mingi sends him a grin as he spreads his legs, patting the space in between his legs. 

“You look excited,” Hongjoong mentions as he settles in between them. He doesn’t need to but he leans his back on Mingi’s chest, letting the taller curl his arms around his waist.

“He isn't. He is just glad you’ve walked into his trap.” After glancing up at Wooyoung snicker after the remark, Hongjoong turns to the scream to see the dark screen and the ominous red letters on the screen. Hongjoong understands now: they’re watching a horror movie and no one wants to be in proximity of Song Mingi. Except Kim Hongjoong couldn’t care less at the moment. He is tired and Mingi’s chest is free real estate to doze off on. He just hopes Mingi doesn’t jolt around too much when the clown appears.

After everyone is settled, the room gets quiet for once. Unlike last time, Hongjoong is much too tired to get embarrassed over how close Mingi is pressed onto his back. Instead, Hongjoong gets an overwhelming sense of comfort. He thinks about how he used to sit the same way with his older brother. His mind wanders to the long forgotten family fun times where the Kim's would listen to music and tell each other stories of their day. When his big brother wasn't showing off a new dance routine, he had little Hongjoong sitting between his legs and playing with his hair. The feeling in Mingi's arms (in a totally cliche way) gives him the same sense of home that he doesn't realize he missed. Before Hongjoong's nostalgia could continue however, he is jolted up when Mingi flinches from a loud screech.Cracking open an eye, Hongjoong looks up at the same time Mingi stares down with his usual cute sheepish smile. 

"Ah scaredy cat Mingi…"

"Sorry… Maybe you should've sat with Yunho." Recognizing the small insecurity, Hongjoong shakes his head, his eyes now fixed on the screen. He scooches himself into a more comfortable, one hand on Mingi's leg as if to reassure him. For the rest of the movie (or at least as much of the movie he can stay awake for), Hongjoong alternates between comforting pats and warning swats on Mingi’s legs every time the other is about to yell into his ear. 

\--- 

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Midnight…?”

“No silly! Black marker time!”

“...I just hope it rubs off in the morning.”

“Don’t worry! San bought the washable ones right?”

“...Right-” 

“I’m just sad I couldn’t draw on his face _again_.” 

“Not my fault he decided to fall asleep on your chest.” At that moment, Hongjoong decides to catch everyone’s attention by stretching his arms up. Everyone’s head turns to him, all with grins as Mingi holds his waist. 

“Okay okay… let me see what you did to my face. I’ll give everyone five seconds afterwards to hide from the wrath of my pillow.” As Hongjoong picks up a nearby cushion, Yunho sheepishly turns his phone towards him, revealing all the small drawings on his face, including Yeosang’s signature hehetmon. 

“Five... Four….” 

“Mingi hold him down!” As everyone bolts in different directions, Mingi tightens his hold on Hongjoong but the smaller is able to manuver around surprisingly quickly on his lap. After landing a small nip at Mingi’s skin, causing the taller to flail and whine at the slight pain, Hongjoong manages to turn on his lap. He lands his first round of fury on Mingi, the other crying out in dismay. 

“This isn’t fair!” Mingi holds his arms up in front of his face in defense. “I didn’t even draw on you!”

“You didn’t stop them!”

“Because you looked so adorable dozing off in my arms!” At the sudden compliment, Hongjoong stops momentarily. A huge blush spreads across his cheeks as he holds the cushion above his head. The younger peeks between the crack in between his arms, curious to why the little man stopped. Luckily for Hongjoong, Mingi doesn’t get to see the blush. Unluckily for Hongjoong, another pillow bounces off the back of his head, sending him forward into Mingi. 

“I’m here to save you Mingi- oh.” Hongjoong’s eyes widen as his lips are smooshed to Mingi’s cheek. Apparently in the split second he was falling, Mingi lowered his arms to catch Hongjoong, but not quite fast enough. Now, somehow the two are locked in lip-to-cheek action as a confused Yunho stands above them. After he comes to his senses, Hongjoong sends a glare at the other giant in the room, taking the pillow that hit him and launching it at Yunho’s face. 

“Hey why’d it get so quiet in here?” A confused San asks as he strolls in, the rest of the group in tow. 

“Hongjoong hyung was giving Mingi a smooch-”

“I didn’t mean to!” Hongjoong defends as he throws the other pillow at Yunho’s head again. 

“Well Mingi hyung sure liked it.” Hongjoong whips his face around to stare at Mingi who now had his own pink dusted cheeks. Hongjoong’s cheeks become a mirror image as their friends snicker, some even making some faces in disgust. 

“Get a room!” Wooyoung jabs while Seonghwa shakes his head. 

“Kids these days…” Before they could continue, Hongjoong gets up, finding every soft item in his vicinity to fire at his so called friends. He even offers some to Mingi as a huge pillow fight ensues. As much as Hongjoong is embarrassed at the situation, he feels a bit relieved inside that Mingi might like him back, but that also means…

...he likes Song Mingi way more than he ever thought. 

\- 4 -

By the fourth time Hongjoong falls asleep near Mingi, he already knows the danger of falling asleep around the tall teddy bear. Except, he can’t prepare for any unexpected affection again due to the overwhelming burden called exam season. With the build up of stress lingering on his shoulders, he barely gets more than one hour of sleep during finals week (despite sleep being the most important thing for a functioning brain). Precisely for his last exam, Hongjoong pulls an all nighter, thinking he is an expert at taking tests now with little to no sleep. As much as he wants to crawl into bed and not wake up until New Years, he somehow gets persuaded by the offer of another Mingi coffee to help the younger prepare the Song-Jeong apartment for the annual Christmas party. 

He clearly doesn’t think it through, expecting some other friends besides him to help out too. However, he totally misses the memo that everyone’s exams are done the day of the party and he stuck alone in an apartment with Mingi plastering red and green garlands on the walls. Not even Yunho is here to help since he is crashing at San’s place to study for their psychology test. So, Kim Hongjoong’s less than half asleep self is lingering behind Mingi, arms full of decorations as Mingi puts them up. 

“Hyung, you’re not really helping~ Do you deserve one of my coffees later~?”

“Shut it Song. I’m 72 hours deprived of sleep and could really need a nap rather than a bitter coffee.” 

“Hey I always add tons of sugar to my coffee recipe. Don’t diss the Mingi Mug.” Hongjoong gives a close lipped smile as an apology as Mingi takes the last decoration out of his hands. After the paper Santa is finally up, Hongjoong falls back on the couch, immediately hugging a pillow in relief. He hears Mingi’s chuckles above him and whines as Mingi grabs his arms, pulling him upright. 

“Come on. You’ll have a better sleep if you sleep in my bed.” With his eyes already half closed, Hongjoong lets himself be dragged to Mingi’s familiar bed. He is set gently under the blankets, already curling himself to the wall. However, a sudden warmth is at his side which he identifies as Mingi’s back. 

“Wait why are you-”

“I’m pretty tired too and my bed is much more comfy than Yunho’s,” Mingi cuts in as he tugs some blanket around himself, “don’t tell him I said that.” Somehow, Hongjoong takes that excuse as valid and just closes his eyes. He actually enjoys the warmth as he drifts to sleep, unconsciously moving closer as he ventures into dreamland. 

\---

When Hongjoong wakes up this time, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or rather the wall and the Song Mingi’s back. During their sleep, Mingi had pressed him against the wall and Hongjoong had turned around to actually curl himself along Mingi’s back. When his eyes flutter open, his arm is wrapped lightly around Mingi’s waist and his cheek squished up against Mingi’s shoulder. It takes him a minute to actually realize he is _spooning_ Mingi. Spooning. Song. Mingi. 

Instead of freaking out, he manages to peek up over Mingi to look at the clock. It is the buttcrack of dawn (around five am) and he has the rest of the morning to sleep in. Taking that opportunity for more sleep and the warmth that Mingi’s back provides, Hongjoong just buries his face into the other’s shoulder, drifting back to sleep. 

\---

The second time, the embarrassment actually hits as Mingi is surprisingly the one up first (thanks to his bladder). Hongjoong hears a soft groan as Mingi shifts a bit, hands adjusting the pillow above him. When Mingi tries to get up, he is stuck in between Hongjoong’s tiny arms, clinging to his waist. 

“Hyung, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“J-Just let me have my moment. Five more minutes.” At the sudden straightforward need for affection, they both are quiet. Mingi only shuffles a bit so they’re both comfortable. Hongjoong feels a soft hand on top of his arms, rubbing little circles on his skin. 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Hongjoong’s heartbeat picks up despite his sleepy state. So, he curls himself more into Mingi’s shoulder in embarrassment. 

“No questions so early in the morning, Song Mingi. Please. I’ll answer them later…” 

“Noted.” With that, Hongjoong lets himself rest for another ten minutes (despite saying five more minutes) to not only catch a few more z’s, but also to prepare himself (and his red cheeks) for Mingi’s questions later. 

\---

When the confessions actually come around, Hongjoong surprisingly isn’t asleep around Mingi. In fact, he is quite wide awake ever since the morning incident. After the two unravel themselves from eachother and washed up separately, they both basically acted as if the whole thing didn’t happen. Hongjoong thinks Mingi actually forgot about it by the way he casually carries a conversation during lunch and by the time their friends start appearing for the Christmas party, Hongjoong is actually a bit irritated that he is the only one shaken up by the whole situation. Did Song Mingi not care that they were basically _cuddling_? That Hongjoong was literally spooning him?! 

To be fair, Mingi was always one for physical affection. Exhibit A would be the way he is currently all snuggled up next to Wooyoung during the gift exchange. Hongjoong is on his other side, thinking about how _he_ could be snuggling up to Mingi. However, he also thinks his heart might explode. He likes Mingi too much, but is somehow too embarrassed to confess after his sleepy self cuddle trapped Mingi in his arms a few hours earlier. So instead he shifts uncomfortably in his place to the side, pouting and playing with his hoodie sleeves. 

“Hey hyung. Want to get some hot chocolate in the kitchen with me? I can’t carry everyone’s by myself.” Hongjoong’s heart skips a beat at the sudden offer, but his body nods as if on instinct. So, he lets himself trail Mingi into the kitchen. His eyes are fixated on the spot at Mingi’s shoulder blade where he couldn’t stop his early morning self from burying into. Cursing himself lightly, he gets startled once Mingi turns around, gazing down at him. Hongjoong diverts his own gaze fast, looking up at cabinet to the side. Very nice woodwork indeed.

“Hyung, can I ask you the question now?” 

“Aren’t we supposed to be making hot chocolate? Is it in here-” As Hongjoong reaches for the cabinet he is staring holes into, Mingi catches his hand, letting out a soft whine to Hongjoong’s response. 

“You promised you’d answer...and that question doesn’t count as an answer!” Sighing softly, Hongjoong nods in defeat, his eyes staring at how Mingi hasn’t let go of his hand. Instead of letting go, Hongjoong just plays with Mingi’s long digits, comparing them to his own shorter ones. 

“Do you like me, Hongjoong?” At that moment, Hongjoong stops comparing their hands, dropping the palm pressed against Mingi’s. He looks up to check Mingi’s expression, getting a glimpse at the starry puppy eyes that are a signature of Song Mingi’s. Hongjoong would know since he can’t resist them for the life of himself. 

“M-Maybe I do… and what about it?” While Hongjoong is staring at his feet now, he hears another one of Mingi’s signatures - a deep throaty chuckle. Then he is suddenly pressed on Mingi’s chest… and Mingi’s arms around his waist. 

_Oh. This is a hug._

“I’m so glad. I like you too.” At those four words, Hongjoong’s head whips up, meeting Mingi’s beaming grin. 

“You do?”

“Yes! I noticed you like me too for a while, but I wanted to make sure.”

“How did you know?!”

“You just told me-” Hongjoong swats at Mingi’s shoulder. “Okay okay… I knew ever since we fell asleep while studying that one time. You accidentally poked my eyelid when taking off my glasses.” Groaning in never ending series of embarrassment, Hongjoong buries himself in the middle of Mingi’s chest now. He doesn’t get to hide himself long as Mingi cups his rosy cheeks, thumbs brushing over them. 

“Since you like me and I like you… want to be my boyfriend?” Hongjoong bypasses his embarrassment this time, immediately nodding as an answer. He can’t miss this opportunity and is suddenly very eager to take it. At the nod of approval, Hongjoong finally gets his long overdue kiss, not on Mingi’s cheek but on Mingi’s lips. The taller is the one to initiate this time, leaning in to catch Hongjoong’s lips in his. The first kiss is short but sweet and they both mirror each other’s smiles after. Mingi goes in for more pecks on Hongjoong’s lips, making the older chuckle at his antics and wrap his arms around taller’s neck. By the fifth peck, they actually go in for a deep kiss, but are interrupted by a hoot and hollering peanut gallery. 

“Aww they’re kissing under the mistletoe.” 

“No wonder our hot chocolates are so late!” Wooyoung teases after San’s whistles, getting a round of snickers. 

“Well, since you’re all here, you can get your own hot chocolates.” The group stops snickering and it is replaced by groans while Seonghwa shakes his head, muttering something about how love changes a person. As they begin to warm milk for the drinks, Hongjoong finally unlatches himself from Mingi to supervise. Before his new boyfriend could softly protest, Hongjoong holds his hand lightly as he watches, earning him a satisfied hum by his side. The rest of the night is full of steaming hot chocolates, exchanging of christmas gifts and stealing kisses off Mingi’s cheek, and all Kim Hongjoong can think about is how relieved he is to be able to stay awake for all of it. 

\- Bonus: New Years - 

“We’re going up to the rooftop to watch the fireworks right?” Hongjoong looks up at Yunho’s question then shifts to Mingi who gives him a shrug. 

“I’m in! Hopefully it won’t be too cold,” Hongjoong answers after a bit while tugging at Mingi’s arms. He makes the taller press closer to him for warmth, making Mingi’s arms wrap around his shoulders to his front. Mingi presses a kiss on top of Hongjoong’s head before resting his chin at the same spot he kissed, watching as their other friends bicker about whether to go up or not. 

“I just hope you don’t fall asleep before the fireworks,” Mingi teases lightly while squeezing Hongjoong in his arms. The older answers by scrunching up his face and slapping the younger’s arms lightly. Pouting, Mingi rubs the slapped area asking for a kiss to make it better which Hongjoong rolls his eyes at. (Mingi still gets his kiss.) To pass the time, the group puts on some new Netflix series while having light conversation. Hongjoong plays with their hands while leaning on Mingi’s shoulder, all while Mingi has his long limbs curled around the older’s waist. The background noise makes the couple just snuggle more into the couch, having their own whispered conversation between them. The time passes rather slowly as they are lost in their own world and due to the relaxing atmosphere, it also makes the couple fall asleep first with Mingi’s head resting softly on top of Hongjoong’s. 

When both of them wake up in the new year, they are left with matching little hearts on their cheeks courtesy of Kang Yeosang’s black marker. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading my fic. i haven't written a full ish length fic in a while so i'm a bit rusty...i hope it met all of the prompter's requests >< i also hope you enjoyed reading this! also i suck at editing so if there were any mistakes i'm sorry-
> 
> thanks again and wishing everyone a happy holidays and new year~


End file.
